


I'm with You

by nanuk_dain



Series: Terminator Salvation Fanart [1]
Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Embrace, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Tenderness, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle lets Marcus know that he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm with You

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/45450/45450_original.jpg)


End file.
